finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Medicine/Script
The following is a transcript of the subquest for Luczak, a character from King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-. __TOC__ Drotrois Cald 3rd Moon of the Luvan Year 321 —Town Outskirts— Ray Jack: How much farther to this Luczak's home, Kaliva? Kaliva: Not much farther at all...ah, you see? We have arrived. Kaliva: Luckzak, it is I, Kaliva. Are you home? Luczak: ...Kaliva, I have been waiting for you. Luczak: Welcome to my humble home, both of you. Ray Jack: Your hospitality is most appreciated. Luczak: Would you care for a cup of benna tea? It's freshly brewed. Kaliva: That would be splendid, thank you. Luczak: Now, what did you wish to discuss with me? Ray Jack: Yes, well there is a village that is suffering from the Drotois cald. Ray Jack: As you may know, it is a disease that can be treated with an elixir, but the village does not have enough. Kaliva: Which is why we have come seeking your aid. Luczak: I see...so this is a medicinal request. Kaliva: The Drotois cald elixir is a difficult mixture, and its ingredients are rare. Kaliva: The current epidemic requires that we provide the elixir to as many affected as possible. Kaliva: So we had to come to you Luczak. No one in the realm is more gifted at mixing elixirs. Luczak: Truth be told, I am quite busy with my research into new medicines. Luczak: ...but I cannot refuse the request of master's greatest friend. I am at your service. Ray Jack: Ah...! Kaliva: I am in your debt, Luczak. Luczak: But I will need you both to assist me in gathering the ingredients. Ray Jack: But of course. Let us begin at once. A Fair Price Ray Jack: The next ingredient is the last, I do believe. Kaliva: Hmm, lupin flower petals. These are quite rare as well. Where do you propose we look? Luczak: If memory serves, there is a merchant here that sells them. Merchant: Welcome, welcome. What can I help you gentlemen with today? Kaliva: We require the petals of a lupin flower. Have you any? Merchant: But of course we do! A moment, if you will... Merchant: Oi, bring it here! Servant: Yes, master...one set of lupin petals will be five hundred thousand zell, kind sirs. Ray Jack: Five hundred thousand!? Are they truly that dear? Luczak: ...No. Indeed they are rather rare and expensive, but this extortion. Merchant: I'm afraid, dear sirs, that the recent Drotois cald epidemic has driven up demand...and thus the price. Merchant: I assure you that the price I offer is the fair market price...heh heh heh! Ray Jack: Fair!? Have you no decency? No compassion? Ray Jack: People's lives are at stake! Would you let your own avarice— Luczak: Very well, then we shall look elsewhere. Ray Jack: Luczak!? Where are you going!? Luczak: I was under the impression that time is of the essence. We should not waste it arguing with scum. Luczak: We should make our way to where the lupin flowers actually grow. We can collect the petals there. The Fair Price —Several Days Later— —Town Outskirts— Tonio: Thank the kings that Luczak was able to create enough elixir for all the villagers! Kaliva: Mm, I thought that it would take more time but...that is the genius of Luczak for you. Ray Jack: Once we receive the elixir from Luczak, we must quickly make our way to the village. Tonio: If I may ask, what separates magic elixirs from ordinary medicines? Kaliva: Simply put, an elixir is a healing spell that activates when it is consumed. Kaliva: Unlike other spells however, it can be preserved and stored, thus it can be used by anyone. Kaliva: It is a most useful magic, but very difficult to prepare. Indeed, there are very few in this world that can mix elixirs. Tonio: Ah...so Luczak is actually quite a special individual. Tonio: At first glance, you would think him your average greedy mage... Ray Jack: ...I strongly suggest that you do not say that in his presence, Tonio. —Luczak's Home— Luczak: Here is the promised mixture. That should be enough for all the afflicted. Ray Jack: Thank you Luczak. You have saved the village. Servant: Master Luczak! Is Master Luczak here!? Luczak: Ah...the crooked merchant's servant. What brings you here? Servant: Yes, well...my master has...come down with the Drotois cald... Servant: I understand this is a somewhat selfish request but...could you spare some of your elixir? Ray Jack: He has the ingredients in his shop, does he not? Why does he not mix the elixir himself? Servant: Well, uh...the mage we hired to prepare the mixture...failed. Kaliva: Most unfortunate. The skills of the mage you hired were insufficient. Servant: I beg you Master Luczak, please prepare the mixture! We will pay any price! Luczak: Indeed? Then the price is five hundred thousand zell. Servant: ...! But that is exorbitant! Luczak: Oh, you cannot pay? That is unfortunate. Good day to you, sir. Servant: ...Good day, Master Luczak... Tonio: That crooked merchant got what he deserved, if you ask me! Ray Jack: Still, one should have some pity for a sick man. Luczak: ...You have received the elixir I prepared for you. Luczak: It is yours to distribute as you please. Ray Jack: ...Yes, I believe I understand. Pardon me sirs, I have business with Luczak's last visitor. Luczak: Category:King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-